I Never Knew
by jlom
Summary: Annabeth Chase had always thought that Percy Jackson was the school's bad boy. That is until she owes Percy a favor and she gets to know him and all of his different sides. Percy Jackson was just waiting for the right moment to really know Annabeth Chase...and then it came so he took it. Their friendship changes their friend's lives forever.


**A/N: Hey, Guys... This is a pretty long one. I got really inspired by a fanfiction author who writes really amazing stories and one of them changed my life. I hope you guys like it... It's my first published PJO fanfic since...well, Confused...and I'd like to think that I grew as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

High school sucked. Plain and simple. It was a pretty simple hierarchy, but the people on top always made the people at the bottom feel bad because of the grades they got, how they looked, or whether they were athletic or not. Annabeth had always been teased to no end about her "nerdiness", but they quickly learned not to mess with Annabeth or her friends. Annabeth just watched as they enjoyed their little 15 minutes of high school fame and wondered if they knew that life after high school was different. That no one will care if you were popular in high school and that they're little fame will be over before they even realized it.

The person that annoyed Annabeth the most was Percy Jackson. He wasn't mean or anything to anyone who didn't deserve it. He was the town's resident badass as well as his little clique and if you got on their bad side, well... let's just say it wouldn't go over well. Anyways, he annoyed her because of how much attention he gave her. Most girls would have swooned at the sight of Percy Jackson giving them winks or little mischievous smirks, but not Annabeth. They only fueled her anger. Percy Jackson would sit across the room in class and would spend the whole hour staring at her. He had this glint in his eye that made you think that he knew something that you didn't and _unnerved her to no end._ He never said anything. He would only nod politely and show off his famous troublemaker grin when Annabeth glared.

His friends were much worse. They would laugh and call Annabeth "princess" or ask her how she got _the _Percy Jackson to fail a quarter of P.E. Jackson never failed physical education and in fact probably got a 150%. He just happened to be the swim team's captain and something about that made girls go crazy.

And unfortunately, that included her friends.

"Annabeth, you've got to be _blind _to not notice how hot Jackson and his friends are." Thalia exclaimed one afternoon as they walked to Annabeth's house.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you've got a thing for rebels."

"And you don't?" Thalia challenged.

Annabeth scoffed. "It was one date with Will Solace and I'd hardly classify him as a bad boy."

Thalia rolled her eyes at her response. "I'm not talking about him. I've seen you looking at Jackson."

Annabeth shushed her and pushed her up the stairwell that led into her apartment building. "Scream it to the world, why don't you?"

Thalia turned slightly and said, "Gotcha!"

"Really? Don't make me call Bianca and tell her about a certain little crush on her - "

Annabeth didn't get to finish her sentence because Thalia had pressed her hand against her mouth and glared. "Alright, fine. I'll drop it. Until we get inside the safety of your bedroom."

Annabeth sighed. "I guess that's the best I'll get. Now, hurry up!"

Thalia scowled as Annabeth poked her stomach until she started walking into the building. Annabeth said hello to some neighbors as she passed them on the way to the stairs. There was an elevator, but they rarely used it since it got stuck so often.  
Annabeth looked at Thalia and said, "Where's Silena?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "She said she was going over to Drew's for some makeover."

"Drew's?" Annabeth made a face. "I thought we had sworn off the Aphrodite girls except for Silena and Piper?"

The Aphrodite girls were the girls around school that were annoyingly pretty and popular. The name had been given to them back in eighth grade when every English teacher decided to coordinate their lesson plan and teach Greek tragedies. That lead to every other teacher picking up on the lessons and incorporating them into their regular classes. Everyone learned all about Greek gods and the myths. Most of them loved the Greek gods and myths after that.

Thalia nodded. "We did, but you know Silena. She's like the Mother Theresa of our time."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Sure."

Thalia huffed. "Alright, so maybe she's not kind and selfless _all the time_. Anyways, she decided to give Drew another chance and Piper went in order to keep her out of trouble."

Annabeth quickly headed to 3B and pulled out her red, expandable key coil before sliding in the key. She had almost turned it when a voice said, "Hello neighbor."

Annabeth clenched her jaw and felt the urge to elbow when Thalia when she let out a chuckle. "Hi."

"So, Percy, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth turned slightly to face Thalia and scowled a bit. Percy smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "I live right next door."

Thalia gasped and said, "Annabeth, you didn't tell me -"

Annabeth smiled tightly and opened the door hastily before dragging her in by the forearm. Annabeth turned and slight was surprised when she was met by a strong chest. She lost her balance slightly as she leaned on him. Annabeth could imagine him grinning down at her. She quickly let go of him and said, "Um, I'll see you... later."

He leaned down to be at eye level and leaned in for "kissing distance" as Silena would say. "I hope so."

Then he turned and walked down the hallway and down the stairs leaving Annabeth breathless and wondering what had just happened.

….

"Wait, wait. Rewind. He leaned down and said "I hope so"? Annie, he's so into you!" Silena said, later that night.

They were all in their pajamas and leaning against Annabeth's sofas while sitting on sleeping bags and munching on popcorn.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He is not."

Thalia scoffed. "Please, that boy is practically begging you to talk to him. He stares at you, he defends you, he goes out of his way to talk to you, and whatever happened today. He's into you!"

Annabeth groaned. "But... I don't know if I like him."

Thalia simply stared at her in disbelief. "You stood in the doorway for about five minutes staring in the direction he had gone. I basically had to put a cotton swab that was dipped in rubbing alcohol under your nose for you to come back to life!"

"He surprised me." Annabeth shrugged.

Piper laughed. "Anna, trust us. He's into you."

"Enough about my non-existent love life." Annabeth muttered.

Thalia let herself fall back on her pillow and said, "Don't say that. You love life has to exist because I live vicariously through you, remember? And if you get together with Percy then I get a chance with Mr. McHottie otherwise known as Nico Di Angelo."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as Thalia blushed a bit at the thought of the "Mchottie".

Silena laughed and said, "Okay. Okay. Now, more importantly – what are you guys wearing to the dance?"

Annabeth groaned. "I'm not going."

"Oh, you're going." Piper said with a chuckle.

Annabeth scowled. "And why is that?"

"Because a certain someone _will _ask you. And you will say yes." Piper said as everyone nodded. "Since it's a very vague Decade Dance, I'll be going as a flapper during the roaring 20's."

"I'm going as a Pink Lady from the 50's." Reyna said as she opened up a chocolate bar wrapper.

"80's." Thalia said as Silena poked her.

"Grunge." Annabeth muttered with a straight face while Silena's jaw fell. She laughed and said, "I'm kidding. 70's."

Silena grinned. "Oh, you and Percy should go as Sandy and Danny! It is fifties..."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh, gods, no!"

Thalia snickered as she sipped her drink. "Really, Silena? Grease?"

Silena sighed dreamily. "It would fit them so well. I mean, Percy's like this all-round badass, and Annabeth is the good girl... I mean, imagine..."

Annabeth let herself fall back on to her pillow and let out groans.

….

"Dad, I've been standing here for the past half hour. Are you coming?" Annabeth said into the phone.

"Oh, Annabeth... I, uh... can't. I've got work to do, honey... and you know. Science doesn't wait!" Mr. Chase said into the phone with a small amount of guilt in his voice.

Annabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dad, I got it. I'll walk. Bye."

_Yes, I'll walk for half an hour Dad. Thanks, _she thought angrily. She looked at the time and cursed. She had missed the bus which wouldn't come for another hour for the next round. She sighed and tightened her hold on her backpack strap and started to walk in the direction of her apartment.

"I can give you a ride." A deep, masculine voice said behind her.

She froze and turned to face Percy Jackson. "Um... thanks, but I mean, I don't really know you..."

He raised an eyebrow that disappeared into the jet black floppy hair that overflowed onto his forehead. "And you know those guys more than you know me?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head slightly to see the school's bullies heading in the direction she was supposed to go. She sighed and decided that she would rather have a ride home with the one person who could keep the bullies off her back. "Fine."

He grinned. "C'mon. My motorcycle's this way."

She frowned a bit as she started to follow him to a blue motorcycle parked in a clearly mark "No Parking" Zone. "You do know that this is a no parking zone."  
He chuckled. "I prefer to put it here since I'd rather not put it in between cars that belong to irresponsible teenagers."

She cocked her head as she saw this new side to him. She quickly decided that she liked it. "Okay."

He turned to her and looked at her with a special glint in his eyes. She looked up at him quizzically until Annabeth saw the helmet in his right hand. He raised over her head before putting it delicately on her. He adjusted her hair before adjusting the latch under her chin. She suddenly felt more vulnerable and open.

He shook his head and got on the bike before saying, "C'mon, just hop on."

She cleared her throat and said, "Where's your helmet?"

"On you." He said simply.

"Percy, I can't - " Annabeth started to protest. It really wasn't fair. She wouldn't let him not take the helmet.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Percy said as he tugged on her hand.

Annabeth sighed and grumbled, "Now I see why I prefer cars."

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I've always prefered cars, but now I've got a valid reason." She said as she crossed her arms and really thought about this. Was getting on a motorcycle with a complete stranger really that intelligent?

"So are you getting on? Or are you too _chicken_?" He raised an eyebrow and his eyes gleamed when he stressed the word 'chicken' as if he knew what effect it would have on her.

She was never one to refuse a challenge – especially one where she was against the odds. Annabeth raised one leg over the bike and hopped on. She wrapped her arms around his waist hesitantly and before tightening them. She didn't know what was happening to her. A day ago, she wouldn't be this fast to touch someone like this, but she needed to prove to him and to her that she could still take chances.

Percy smiled softly as he felt her snuggle into his back.  
He started the motorcycle and went into first shift before pressing the accelerator.

….

He parked in the same spot he always did. Percy shut off the motorcycle. He got off as soon as Annabeth let go of his waist. As soon as he was on his both two feet, he extended his hand out to Annabeth to help her get off.

She scowled at him and said, "I'm not helpless you know."

To her surprise, he didn't seem offended in the least. He just chuckled and took it as a 'thank you' when she slipped one hand into his and got off his bike.

She still had her hand in his when cleared her throat awkwardly. He smiled and let her hand go only for it to go the helmet still on her head. He immediately undid the latch and slid the helmet off her head. He smoothed her hair and said, "There, all done."

Annabeth blushed slightly as she felt his fingers go through her hair and said, "Thank you... for the ride... everything."

Percy shook his head. "It was my pleasure."

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I've got to go..."

Percy nodded and said, "I'll walk you...since we're neighbors."

Annabeth wanted to slap herself for being so dense and forgetful. He simply smiled softly and motioned for her to lead the way. She sighed and walked up the steps briskly and smiling briefly at Ms. Grace, Thalia's mother, before making her way to the stairs.

Percy caught up with her and said, "Why not the elevator?"

She looked at him with confusion. Didn't he live here as much as she had? "The elevator gets stuck at least once a month."

He opened his mouth in the 'ah' form. "Right."

Annabeth nodded and almost sighed in relief as the third floor appeared. She immediately went to 3B and turned to face Percy. "Thank you. Again."

"No problem." Percy whispered before hugging her slightly and going to his own apartment.

She was in a daze as she brought out her apartment key and slipped it into the key hole and turning it. She entered the house and dropped her bag on the couch in a daze. She laid on the couch still in a daze. _Percy Jackson gave her hug. Percy Jackson was different. Percy Jackson was not what she expected. _

…..

"Annabeth Chase, tell me everything or we are no longer best friends!" Thalia exclaimed as soon as she was through the door.

Annabeth groaned. "Thalia, at least close the door."

Thalia slammed the door shut and walked over to the couch. "Explain to me why I had to find out through Silena who was told by Beckendorf who was told by Grover who was told by Travis that you left with Percy freakin' Jackson and looked pretty damn cozy doing it!"

Annabeth scoffed. "We did not."

"Did I mention that I have pictures?" Thalia said with her eyebrows raised.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and said, "You do not."

"Oh, I do. Travis is using them as proof to win his bet – anyways, not important. _How did this happen_?"

Annabeth sighed as she dropped her pencil on her chemistry notebook and said, "I needed a ride, he was there and he offered one. That's it."

"Uh huh. I'm not blind, Annie." Thalia said as she dropped on to the recliner chair opposite of the T.V.

"Don't call me Annie and... Thals, he's different. He's not what everyone else makes him out to be." Annabeth said as she rubbed her forehead. "And now I owe him for the ride..."

Thalia sighed. She knew that the one thing that Annabeth hated most after blonde-stereotypes was to owe anyone a favor. "I'm sure you'll find a nice way to pay him back."

She did. The next morning in calculus, her teacher asked for her to stay a little after the bell to talk to her. He said that there were a few students who were struggling in Trig and really needed help. He said that he'd be grateful if she'd tutor one of them. She looked at the list and immediately said, "I'll tutor Percy."

Later that day, she walked straight to his lunch table and said, "Percy, can I talk to you?"

Percy looked up from his _blue _sandwich and said, "Sure. Uh, guys, I'll be right back."

He got up and he followed her to the hallway outside of the school cafeteria. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you for the other day - "

"Which you've already done about fifty times, Annabeth. I told you it was no problem." Percy insisted.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, let me finish. To really thank you for the ride, I offered to tutor you in Trig. I just wanted to know if it was okay with you and which days you wanted to meet up."

His eyes widened a bit as he said, "Uh, I've got swim practice everyday until 5... so we could meet at my house or your house at 6. On weekends, I'm free."

Annabeth nodded and said, "Alright. So, the days I'm free during the week are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Friday, we can decide if we need to meet up during the weekend and where. Alright?"

Percy nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"I'll see you tonight at my house at six. Don't be late." Annabeth said before turning and walking back in to the cafeteria only to be met by prying eyes. She cursed silently and tried not to trip on the way to her lunch table.

…

"So, you're really tutoring Percy Jackson?" Silena asked as Annabeth worked on her homework in the kitchen.

"Yes. What's the big deal?" Annabeth grumbled.

Silena leaned on the counter and said, "It's a big deal because one day you were hating him and now you're friendly and offering tutoring sessions."

Annabeth looked at her and sighed before dropping her pencil. "I realized he's not the guy I thought he was."

Silena nodded and said, "Just promise me one thing."

Annabeth nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be the one first one you'll call when you guys start going out."

"Silena!"

Silena grinned and sobered up a little. "Just... be careful, okay?"

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded. "I will, Sil. Thanks."

Silena sighed and straightened before saying, "It's almost five thirty and I have to get going."

"Okay, bye..." Annabeth mumbled.

"Call me after your study date!" Silena yelled. "And good luck!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she heard her friend shut her front door.

…

"Okay, so what does SOHCAHTOA mean again?" Percy said as he scratched his forehead for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Annabeth sighed and said, "SOHCAHTOA is something to help you remember sine, cosine, and tangent. Just know that all of the O's are opposites, all of the A's are adjacent, and that all the H's are hypotenuses. The S, C, and T stand for sine, cosine, and tangent. You got it?"

Percy was chewing on his bottom lip as he wrote the meanings down. "Okay. I got it."

Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes. Thanks." Percy smiled up at her just as she sighed.

"Alright, that's it for today." Annabeth brushed her bangs back up and watched as Percy gathered his things.

As Percy put in his Trig textbook in his bag he asked, "Hey, Annabeth, want to go for some coffee right now?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Right now? It's almost eight."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared -"

He didn't even finish the sentence because Annabeth had already put on her jacket and slipped in her keys. "Go drop your stuff off at your house."  
Percy just grinned. He now knew a way to get her to get to know him.

…

"Alright, so do you honestly even like coffee?" Annabeth asked once they were in line for some coffee at the local Starbucks.

Percy turned to look at her and said, "Honestly? No..."

Annabeth let out a laugh and said, "Then why come?"

Percy glanced at her and said, "I wanted to hang out with you. Plus, their hot chocolate kicks ass."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine."

"So, why did you come?" Percy asked as he moved forward in line.

"I guess... I just wanted to get to know you." Annabeth sighed and followed him.

Percy grinned. "It's because I'm irresistible."

Annabeth scowled and slapped his arm playfully.

They spent the next hour getting to know each other until Percy's mother called to ask him to come home. Annabeth blushed once he told her that he was hanging out with Annabeth and Percy's mom told to take his time and he promised he would.

Annabeth was quick to shake her head and take the phone away from him. "Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson, I'll have him home in a few minutes."

"Oh, honey, call me Sally and really take all the time you need." Then she said, "Good-bye," and hung up before Annabeth could protest.

Annabeth groaned once she saw the look on Percy's face. "So, it looks like my mom approves."

"Well, I mean, who wouldn't?" Annabeth smirked and stood up. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain, let's get going before your mom thinks we're up to something."

Percy groaned at the nickname. "Really? Seaweed Brain, really? Well, you're such a... you're such a... Wise Girl!"

Annabeth laughed. "Thanks, I've always aimed to be one."

Percy grumbled, "It was supposed to be a insult and a synonym for smart-ass."

"Well, I'd rather being a smart one than a dumb one." Annabeth simply said before pulling Percy out of Starbucks.

…

The following weeks for Annabeth were spent with her small circle of friends that now included Percy and his friends. They were all truly great people, but sometimes they gave off the bad-boy vibe that made people immediately think that they were troublemakers. The first time Annabeth had meet one of them was a week after she and Percy had first hung out at midnight. She had been getting a glass of water when she heard a racket outside in the hall. She immediately grabbed a baseball bat that her dad kept inside the closet near the door and silently opened the door. She heard movement and a sudden gasp as she brought the bat back and almost swung at the person.

"Annabeth? Chase, it's me! What the hell?" The person whispered.

Annabeth stopped in mid-swing and turned on the light inside her living room. She cursed under her breath once she saw it was Nico DiAngelo. "DiAngelo, what are you doing?"

He chuckled and said, "Trying to wake up Percy so that he come with me and the rest of us. He sleeps like the dead, though."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You guys are going out at _midnight_?"

Nico immediately clammed up and said, "...Ask Percy about it."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and sighed before saying, "I'll be right back."

She quickly walked to her room and slid open the window that had the fire escape. She quickly climbed out and went over to Percy's fire escape. About two days in to the tutoring, Percy had felt too lazy to walk over the few steps to her apartment so he had climbed in through the fire escape and scared the hell out of her while she was studying.

She tried pulling on the window and sighed when it was open. Only Percy Jackson would leave his window open for anyone to climb in. She smirked once she saw that Percy was fast asleep and drooling. She mentally told herself to save that fact for teasing later.

She shook him and the only response she got was, "Uh...?"

She finally grabbed a spare pillow and hit against the head for it. His eyes opened and stared at her in confusion. Then he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on to his bed next to him.

"Percy!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Get off of me! Nico's looking for you!" She whisper-yelled again.

He simply sighed and snuggled closer to her. She tried to ignore the fact that it kind of felt nice. It felt nice having _him_ want to cuddle with her. It also made her want to snuggle closer –

_Snap out of it! _Annabeth reprimanded herself. _It's Percy Jackson. You don't even really _know _him. _

Annabeth sighed and shook his shoulder. "Percy, wake up. Nico is outside and he won't tell me why and you're on top of me... Wake up! Why would you even fall asleep if you knew you would have to wake up at midnight?"

Percy sighed and let go of her and laid on to his back. "I didn't know about it. Wait, you're really here?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Yes. Now, _get up._"

He sighed and said, "I'm up. I'm up."

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled.

Percy scooted closer and grabbed her hand. "Hmm?"

"Where are you going? I mean, it's midnight..." Percy tensed for a minute at her question.

"I'm going with the rest of the guys to Leo's place. He's got space for practice." He finally answered.

"Practice for what?" Annabeth asked and for moment she thought that she might be intruding into something that was none of her business.

"We're in a band, Annie. Don't worry. It's nothing bad." Percy promised.

Annabeth sighed internally as she realized that now would be a good time to leave. "Anyways, I'll uh...see you later?"

Percy nodded and said, "Sorry, I..uh... grabbed you."

Annabeth shrugged in the darkness and said, "It's okay. You were half-asleep."

Luckily, it was dark or else Annabeth would've seen the small smile that slowly inched upwards on Percy's face as he realized that she was worried for him.

….

"You guys _cuddled_?" Silena gasped during lunch time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend and sat the usual round table near the back of the cafeteria. "...Not really. He grabbed me and then he kind of snuggled closer to me..."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "And you just...laid there?"

Annabeth shut her her eyes and said, "For the last time – _yes._"

Thalia sighed. "Damn."

Silena scrutinized Annabeth's expression. "There's more. Tell us!"

Annabeth cursed in her mind and said, "Fine. I, uh, I kind of liked it..."

Silena's eyes widened and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my gods, you guys would be _so _cute together!"

Beckendorf came up to the table and said, "Who and who?"

"Percy and Annabeth!" Silena said immediately.

Annabeth groaned and let her head fall on the table as Beckendorf laughed as he sat next to Silena.

Thalia then cleared her throat, "Anna, I'd get my head up and look pretty."

Annabeth raised her head and glared. "What for?"

"Because the absolute opposite of Percy Jackson is coming your way." She mumbled.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in question and then saw Luke Castellan smiling at her good-naturedly. She didn't smile back, instead she turned to Silena who's lips were pressed as if she was hiding a smile. Annabeth re-directed her attention to her forgotten lunch and immediately pulled out her sandwich and her fruit as well as her water bottle.

"Hey Annabeth," His voice cut through the tension like a knife.

She felt weird. She felt as if she was dreaming because the freaking quarterback was talking to _her._ _The _Luke Castellan went out of his way to talk to Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth cleared her throat and turned slightly and said, "Hey. What's up?"

She wanted to smack herself. _What's up?_ Is that the best she could do? Where do her eloquent speaking skills go?

Thalia stared at her with wide eyes and darted to the chair next to Annabeth. Annabeth moaned internally cursed her luck.

"Nothing much." He simply said. "How are you?"

"Fine," She muttered as he smiled and simply stood there.

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes. _He doesn't talk much, does he?_

"Um, so... do you want to sit down?" Annabeth bit her lip after she asked him.

"Actually," he started. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me today after school?"

One side of her squealed internally while the other side thought, _I have to tutor Percy tonight... is that a valid excuse? _

"Right after school?" Annabeth asked.

Luke nodded. "I don't have practice today...and I thought we could go to the Starbucks near school. What do you say?"

Annabeth found herself nodding before she realized that she had accepted his offer.

Luke then offered her a brilliant smile and said, "I'll meet you there at 3:30?"

Annabeth nodded again without saying anything and Luke grinned, "Cool."

As Luke walked away, Silena squealed, "Oh my gods! Luke Castellan asked you out!"

Thalia sighed and looked at her nails before picking at them. "I'm on Team Percy on this one. He asked you to_ meet _him there. Percy's better."

Annabeth stared at them before shrugging and resuming with her eating.

Across the cafeteria, Percy Jackson sat with his friends and stared at Annabeth. Luke effin' Castellan had approached her. That meant one thing – he was going for her.

"Castellan is going after Annabeth! Can you believe him?" Percy growled lowly.

Nico looked at him strangely. "Dude, you sounded so much like a girl."

Leo smirked. "Afraid someone is going after your girl, Jackson?"

"She's not my girl." Percy said with a glare.

Leo raised his hands and said, "Then why are you jealous?"

"And don't pull the _'we're just friends'_ crap because if you were just friends then you wouldn't be so possessive. You don't get possessive over Rachel." Frank pointed out as he ate his lunch.

"Anyways, you and Annabeth should hang out together with all of your friends. As in, Annabeth's friends and you're friends." Nico said with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You just want an excuse to talk to Thalia."

Jason made a face. "Dude, that's my sister."

Nico rolled his eyes at Jason. "It's not like I'm just trying to get into her pants."

Leo shook his head. "Oh, no. You just want to get into her _heart._"

The guys laughed as Nico glared at Leo and Percy found himself glancing occasionally at the blonde girl sitting across the cafeteria who was laughing and chatting happily with her friends.

…

"So, Annabeth, how are you?" Luke said as he sat directly across from her.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Same as I was three hours ago."

Luke pursed his lips and leaned on the table as Annabeth sipped her coffee. "Look, I'm going to be honest. I want you to help me to get Thalia to go out with me."

Annabeth almost choked on her coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Please? Annabeth, we used to be best friends!" Luke pleaded.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Exactly! We _used _to be!"

"Please?" Luke asked.

Annabeth made a face and said, "I'll think about it."

She looked at her watch. It was 4:00 and she knew that today Percy's practice ended at 4:30. She turned to Luke and said, "Look, if I do decide to help you I'll let you know. I have to go, okay?"

She didn't even wait to hear his response. She walked out with her hot cup of coffee and walked down the street towards the school. As she walked she thought about her _date_. She came to a conclusion – Luke Castellan was a jackass.

Once she was in the school campus she headed straight for the indoor pool next to the gym. She walked past kids she knew and waved and then she passed kids she didn't know. She quickly went into the building and her eyes widened once she saw just how many girls there were. Then her eyes narrowed in on the girl screaming Percy's name repeatedly – Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth stalked over to the bleachers and sat near the back. She caught Percy's eye who grinned ridiculously big and let out a "Annabeth!" She simply laughed and waved. Annabeth was bathing in the knowledge that out of eveyr girl here, he chose to acknowledge her. Every single girl on the bleachers stared at her until she raised her eyebrows as if to say, _what? _

She pulled out her phone and called Silena.

Silena answered with an excited, "How was it? Are you guys exclusive now?"

Annabeth sighed and said, "It wasn't a date."

There was a beat of silence before Silena exclaimed, "What?"

"He wants me to help him get with Thalia." Annabeth muttered as I watched Percy move through the water.

Silena gasped. "That jerk. Oh, honey. Where are you? I can come over and we can eat ice cream..."

"I'm at Percy's swim practice." Annabeth said, simply.

Annabeth pulled the phone away from my ear as she squealed entirely too loudly. "How is he?"

"Good. I guess. He's fast." Annabeth mumbled.

"How does he look?" She demanded.

"Silena!" Annabeth muttered.

"Oh, Anna. Just tell me."

Annabeth sighed and muttered, "He looks... good. Great, actually. He's got a swimmer's body – so you know, six pack and his back muscles flex in an appealing way. He's..."

"Perfect." Silena sighed.

Annabeth made a face. "I guess. But, hey, you have Beckondorf."

"Who is perfect for _me_. Percy's perfect for_ you._" Silena said with so much conviction that Annabeth truly wanted to believe her.

….

Annabeth leaned against the wall that faced the Boy's locker room door. She fiddled with her phone until she heard, "Hey!"

She looked up and grinned as she saw Percy. "Hey, yourself."

Percy grinned back and said, "So, why did you come to the last part of my practice? I mean, apart from ogling at me."

Annabeth slapped his arm playfully and said, "I need a ride actually."

Percy nodded and said, "Why did you miss the bus?"

Percy and Annabeth started walking towards the parking lot as she said, "I hung out with Luke at Starbucks."

Percy cleared his throat. "So how was your date? Am I going to see you guys attached to the hip?"

She wanted to ask him why it mattered, but instead she said, "Oh, please. It wasn't a date. At least not to him."

Percy stopped and turned to look down on her. It was moments like this that she hated that he towered over her. His eyes staring into her could melt her. "Did you want it to be?"

"No. But he made it sound like it was when he asked me." Annabeth said.

Annabeth turned to start walking again, but Percy stopped her. "What happened?"

"Luke wants me to help him get with Thalia." She said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know... I mean, Thalia isn't interested in him... and he's a jackass...," Annabeth shrugged.

Percy let out a laugh and threw his arm around her shoulder and they began walking again. "Well, you know, that would kill Nico."

Annabeth looked up at quizzically.

Percy grinned and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Yes."

He looked at her as if he was weighing his options and then she sighed and extended her pinkie. "Will a pinkie promise ease your concern?"

Percy grinned and linked their pinkies before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Nico has a massive crush on Thalia."

Annabeth gasped in typical-Silena way and said, "We have to get our two groups together! Oh, gods, Thalia is going to flip!"

Percy shook his head. "You can't tell her. Nope. Nico will kill me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not going to tell her. Plus, she likes him too, so she'll think I'm doing this to help her...which I am...well, both."

Percy tightened his grip on her shoulder and said, "Well, Wise Girl, what's your plan?"

She didn't even notice that his arm felt perfectly natural as she talked about her plan.

…..

Later that night, Annabeth had a sleepover on the grounds of _heartbreak._

"Hey, guys?" Annabeth called attention to her.

Everyone stopped their chatting immediately because they thought that she was finally going to talk about Luke Castellan.

"Percy wants to get our two groups together...so what do you guys think?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia immediately said, "Yes! This is my opening!"

Annabeth inwardly beamed and said, "Well, he said that we should meet up at school and then afterschool we can go to the movie theater..."

Everyone nodded and said, "Sure."

As the night went on Silena kept shooting glances at her until she finally pulled her aside. "What are you doing?"

"Helping both Nico and Thalia and getting back at Luke without even trying. See win-win-win." Annabeth shrugged,

Silena grinned and said, "I taught you well!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. "Whatever."

The next day everyone was buzzing as they usually did on Fridays and this time Annabeth was among them. She was not excited because it was Friday, but because it was the day that Thalia would meet Nico DiAngelo.

After the bell rang for lunch, Annabeth shot out of her seat in U.S. History and practically skipped over to Percy Jackson who just smirked at her.

"Someone's happy today." He observed and mentally noted that in a way _he _had made her happy.

She simply grinned up at him and said, "I never realized that meddling in people's lives would be so... fun!"

He laughed and grabbed his messenger bag before swinging it over his shoulder. He snaked his arm around her shoulders.

She didn't even complain. She just started walking as she said, "It's truly been a learning experience."

Percy rolled his eyes at Annabeth's new-found love for, well, love. "Just don't go shooting arrows now. If it happens, then it happens."

She turned to look at him as they exited the classroom and walked down the hall and said, "I know. It's just...setting it up is kind of fun."

When they arrived at Annabeth and Thalia's usual lunch table, it was as if all hell had broken loose.

Nico was at one end looking indifferent while Thalia sat the opposite end giving him her famous death glare.

Annabeth stepped out of Percy's embrace and said, "What is going on?"

"This idiot – " Thalia started.

Nico shot up in his chair and said, "You're calling _me _the idiot? Really, because let me remind you – "

Thalia immediately started arguing and then everything...stopped being coherent for both Annabeth and Percy and before they knew Thalia and Nico were both storming off in opposite directions.

Annabeth simply said, "What just happened?"

…

As soon as Annabeth stepped through her apartment door, she knew that Thalia was in her apartment. How, you ask? Well, her shoes were next to the door. Her backpack was on the floor in the hall and her coat was on the coat rack.

"So, how good we're we?" Thalia asked as soon as Annabeth walked into the living room.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up before glancing back down. Then she realized, it wasn't just Thalia in her apartment. It was Thalia _and _Nico. Together. And they were sitting pretty close on the couch.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth murmured as she held up her hands.

Thalia laughed. "We knew you and Percy were playing matchmakers, so we decided to play a little ourselves. I think it worked. Plus, it got us together."

"How did you guys know?" Annabeth asked with an eyebrow raised.

Nico snickered. "Percy was all like, "hey man...so you know, Annabeth? Well, she has friends...hot friends...yeah." and I instantly knew."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down on her couch and sighed. "Of course."

"You're not any better." Thalia laughed. "I saw all of the looks between you and Silena last night and I heard you little "whispered" conversation. You guys are really bad whisper-ers."

Annabeth frowned and said, "I'm going to have to work on that."

"Really, you're continuing your little cupid business?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth groaned and said, "No! It's exhausting. I don't know how Silena does it."

Nico smiled and hugged Thalia and said, "Well, guys, I'm sorry but I got to head out."

Annabeth nodded and started to stand up. She walked over and hugged him. "Bye."

"Bye, DiAngelo!" Thalia yelled as he went out into the hall and opened the door.

Nico simply yelled back, "Later, Grace!"

Annabeth turned once the door was closed and smirked at Thalia. "Well..."

"Oh, don't start." Thalia complained with an embarrassed smile.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm going to let it go this easily? Remember, you make fun of me with just about any guy."

Thalia shook her head. "No, just with Percy."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and shrugged as she went into the kitchen.

…

Weeks passed. Weeks turned into months and eventually the pair of friends found themselves being not just friends, but _best _friends. Percy had been convinced since the first time he had ever seen Annabeth that she was going to change his life – if not the world. Annabeth, on the other hand, had herself convinced that those butterflies in her stomach were the nerves from the upcoming final exams and that the tingling sensation she felt whenever Percy touched her was that he too much static electricity. In other words, she was buried in denial.

"So," Percy said as he caught up with Annabeth after 1st period, "Are you going to be at practice today?"

Annabeth glanced at him and grinned. "Sorry, that was a one time thing."

Percy's jaw fell mockingly and said, "What? I thought that we had was real!"

Annabeth turned to him and rubbed his bicep, "Honey, it was all for the rides."

"You hate motorcycles." Percy stated.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows for a second before saying, "I needed an excuse to ogle at the boys on the swim team."

"I hope that 'boys' is my new nickname." Percy said a bit drily. It seemed that he wasn't joking anymore and Annabeth could see that.

Annabeth glanced at him and said, "What's with the jealousy?"

"I am not jealous."

Annabeth chuckled and said, "Don't stress. I came to see you, okay? See if you really deserve all of those bragging rights for being swim captain, so don't go around throwing punches."

Percy's lips stretched into a smile. "I knew it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Don't let it get to your head. Now, I need to get to class."

Percy grinned as he walked into his 2nd period class and let Annabeth keep walking down the hall without another comment.

Percy had a plan. He knew that Annabeth wouldn't take it very well if he confessed his true feelings for her. She would get scared, especially if he mentioned the whole love-at-first-sight thing. He needed to make her feel like she was the one that came up with the idea. His plan was simple – jealousy. He needed her to face her feelings for him, whether they were friendly or romantically. He needed to see if they were deeper than friendship feelings or if she was simply his best friend. He knew that she had issues, and they had discussed why she had never had a serious relationship. Percy knew that Annabeth's father and mother had divorced while she was very young and that she saw everyday what it did to her. He knew that she felt a void from her mother not being around and he knew that she felt abandoned. He also knew that she tried to ignore it and stash it away as if it would disappear if she simply didn't acknowledge it.

He was planning to change that and he was convinced it was going to be for the better.

….

"Hey, Calypso," Percy said as he caught up with her before lunch.

"Percy Jackson," She greeted with a grin and brushed her curly brown hair back behind her ear.

He smiled and said, "I need a favor. You know how you want to get to know Leo Valdez?"

She raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and said, "I'm listening."

Annabeth scowled as she realized that she was staring at Calypso talking with _her _Percy as she threw her books into her locker. She blinked in surprise. _Her _Percy? Where had that come from? Since when did she own Percy like he was property? And why the hell had it felt so good to say it?  
She needed to call Thalia. She dug her phone out and clicked on her contact icon before scrolling down to the one labeled "Pine cone Face" - courtesy of Percy freakin' Jackson.

She leaned against the open locker door and said, "Thals, I need to talk to you."

"Okay.. Annie, what about?" Thalia said, a bit out of breath.

Annabeth screwed up her face. "If you're busy..."

"Nope, I'm not busy." Thalia stated.

"Uh huh. Okay, meet me in the quad." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Thalia cleared her throat and said, "Okay, meet you there. Bye, Annie."

"Bye, Thalia. Oh, and Thalia?" Annabeth grinned.

"Yeah?" Thalia said.

"Tell Nico I said hi." Annabeth giggled as she hung up on her best girl friend and shoved her phone down her jeans pocket.

"What are you giggling about?" Percy's voice asked and Annabeth could tell that he was smiling. She didn't need to turn to see that.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Thalia and Nico."

"Oh? Will I get any more details?" Percy asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

Annabeth eyed him before grabbing her lunch and said, "You don't have to wait for me, you know."

Percy furrowed his eyebrow and leaned in closer to her. "What do you mean? We always walk together."

"Well," Annabeth suddenly had a dry throat. "I have to go talk to Thalia outside in the quad and I don't know when we're coming back, so..."

Percy straightened and said, "Okay. I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." Annabeth mumbled as she shut the locker closed and walked away.

Percy stared at her retreating back and almost jumped when he heard, "It's working."

He turned and saw Calyspo smiling softly. "What's working?"

"Your plan. She's jealous. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Calypso winked at him before walking down the hall.

Annabeth walked down the hall with no one interfering in her way. They saw the way she glared at anyone in her path, so they all immediately at shot towards the walls. Annabeth was simply thinking about stupid Percy and stupid Calypso and that made her blood boil.

She threw the doors open and then stomped down the stairs before going towards the quad.

"He was talking to Calypso and Calypso... UGH!" Annabeth complained as she threw her backpack on the ground.

Thalia didn't even jump at Annabeth's tone or glares, she simply kept munching on some fries happily. "What were they talking about?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know!" Annabeth made a face at her as she sat down on the bench. "But they were flirting. Well, Calypso was... Percy just looked uncomfortable."

"Then?" Thalia prompted. "What's the problem?"

"Me!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I'm irrationally possessive over my best friend!"

"Honey, there's a word for that – _jealousy_." Thalia said.

"But why am I jealous? He's just my best friend! Nothing more." Annabeth mumbled, however, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself not Thalia.

"Are you sure?" Thalia whispered.

Instead of answering the question, Annabeth asked, "How did you know that you liked Nico?"

Thalia cleared her throat and said, "I got – and still get – this tingling sensation whenever he glanced at me or touched me... and I thought about him all the time... I dreamed of him..."

Annabeth realized that she had felt those things. "Oh my gods, Thalia..."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I think... I might like Percy..." Annabeth whispered with a stricken face.

…..

"Why is that a bad thing?" Silena asked Annabeth at the next sleepover.

"Because we're best friends! What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if we break up and stop being friends? This could ruin our friendship!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Reyna cleared her throat and said, "Anna, just go for it. What if you never tell him and you regret it for the rest of your life?"

"If you don't do it, he's going to be the biggest 'what if' in your life." Piper agreed.

Annabeth sighed and said, "I'll think about it. But, anyways, Piper tell us about your crush."

Piper suddenly choked and started getting a little red. "C-crush?"

Thalia laughed. "Please, he's my brother, Piper. I can tell when he sneaks out to go see you."

She blushed. "I guess there's no use in hiding it, then."

Annabeth smiled as Thalia and Silena grilled Piper for information and then frowned when she saw Reyna's eyes filled with tears. "Hey, Reyna, can I talk to you?"

She nodded and she stood from her sleeping bag before going into Annabeth's room.

"Reyna, do you... do you like Jason?" Annabeth murmured as she closed her door and sat across from Reyna on the bed.

Reyna looked away and said, "I used to... not as much now, though. I used to go out with him, you know, secretly. Like Piper. Then a few months ago, he told me that he wasn't sure about his feelings anymore. Piper wasn't involved since she was still going out Leo Valdez. Then they decided that they were better off as best friends... and Jason starting going out of his way to talk to Piper...and I guess one thing led to another..."

"You haven't moved on." Annabeth said as she reached over and hugged Reyna. "I'm sorry. You'll be okay."

Reyna sniffled before she said, "Anna, I didn't tell him how I felt. I never did. Don't make the same mistake I did – tell Percy. Or else you'll regret it, just like I do."

Annabeth's eyes didn't stray from a picture that Percy had taped to her wall a few weeks ago. She knew that she would have to do it now.

…

"Annabeth?" Her dad called through her door.

"Yeah, dad?" Annabeth responded.

Her dad opened the door and said, "Percy's here."

"Can you send him in?" Annabeth asked from her computer desk.

Mr. Chase nodded and said, "Oh, and honey, I'll be in the study."

Annabeth frowned, but decided to not let it get to her. She knew that her father cared more about his work than about her, that's how it had always been. She knew better than to expect her father to suddenly be protective of her and tell her not to let boys into her room.

She leaned back into her desk chair and realized how much her back hurt. She got up from the chair and stretched before letting out a loud yawn.

She heard a gasp as she turned and she saw Percy who was looking pretty freaked out. "Percy, are you okay? You look freaked out."

"I'm f-fine." He muttered and stared at his feet.

_Percy Jackson did not stare at girls like a perv, _Percy scolded himself. Even if they were as pretty as Annabeth.

"Look, Percy, I need to tell you something." Annabeth said, with confidence that she did not feel.

Percy stuffed his hands in to the front pockets of his dark wash jeans and leaned against the closed door. "Okay."

"I think..." Annabeth cleared her throat. "I think... I like you."

Percy smiled. "I'd be worried if you didn't. I mean, we are friends."

Annabeth wanted to correct him. She wanted to, but she also wanted to laugh it off and pretend that the moment hadn't come and gone. She laughed lightly and sat down on her bed.

"Annabeth, I like you too." Percy said and he paused as if weighing his options. "I like you...more than a friend."

Annabeth's jaw fell as she sat down on her bed in a daze. She looked up at him about to tell him that she felt the same exact way when she saw the heartbroken expression in his eyes.

"I get it. I'll just go." Percy mumbled as he escaped her bedroom and her life.

Annabeth couldn't move a muscle as she let Percy run out without correcting him. Reyna was right – she was already regretting it.

….

"Thalia!" She sobbed into the phone. "I need you to find me Percy!"

"What did you do to him?" Thalia snapped. "He came over practically in tears and then he grabbed Nico and dragged him to wherever the hell they go."

"I... he told me how he felt about me," Annabeth hiccuped and ran a hand through her hair. "I just sat there like an idiot even though I was about tell him the exact same thing. He ran out before I could tell him. He's going to hate me forever, Thalia!"

Thalia sighed as she realized that this wasn't Annabeth's fault. "I'm coming to get you honey, and then you can go get your man."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest about the 'your man' part but then shut her mouth when she realized that that was what she wanted. She finally knew what she wanted and she would go get it.

"Alright," Annabeth wiped her tears. "I'll be ready."

"I'll be there in five." Thalia promised as she hung up.

Annabeth sighed and grabbed the bed post to steady herself. She shook her head slightly as she walked over to her closet to grab a jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes.

She sat on her bed and took deep breaths to calm herself. Her head was throbbing and it'd only been about a half hour since Percy had walked out.

Annabeth then wiped her tears away and stopped crying. She grabbed her purse before running downstairs. She ran down her apartment building and before long she was running into the cold December air. As she tightened her jacket around her a car pulled up in front of her and Thalia screamed for her to get in.

…

The ride was awkward. Thalia was clearly torn between comforting her best friend and being angry at her.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth mumbled.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Thalia snapped and just as quickly Annabeth's walls shot up.

Annabeth turned to stare out through the windshield and nothing more was said.

Soon, they pulled up at an apartment building. As soon as Thalia parked, Annabeth was out of the car and on the sidewalk. Thalia rolled her eyes and led her into the apartment building.

The apartment building was nice and... fancy. She found herself wondering who Nico DiAngelo really was. Nico never acted pretentious or flaunted the fact that he had money or at least came from money, but you could see it as soon as he walked into the building.

The doorman looked at them as if they walked into the wrong place until Thalia muttered, "I'm here to see Nico DiAngelo."

The doorman nodded and settled back in his chair without another word.

They rode the elevator and Annabeth took comfort in the fact that in a few moments she would get anything out in the open and then the ball would be in Percy's court. If he now hated her, then sure she would be heartbroken. But she would know that it hadn't been her fault that nothing had happened. She wouldn't forever live with the huge what-if hanging over her head.

Thalia strode down the hall with purpose and Annabeth hung back knowing that if she said something now – everything would go fly against the wall.

Thalia knocked harshly and practically threw it open. "Annie, here, has to talk to Percy."

Annabeth made a face at how... angry she sounded and she would bet anything that it was at her.

Nico simply stepped aside and smiled softly at Annabeth, "His in the first room. Walk down the hall and then make the first left."  
Annabeth nodded her thanks before walking down the hall.

….

Percy didn't know what he had expected. Had he expected her to giggle and flip her hair before throwing herself at him? No, that wasn't Annabeth. It wasn't how she did things. Annabeth thought about it and weighed pros and cons. He should have known better than to ambush her with something like this and then leave when the first sign of confusion showed.

Percy angrily throw a pillow across the room before slipping off the bed and falling against the hardwood floor. He clenched his fists and ignored the urge to go find the nearest pool or guitar. He deserved all he felt at this moment and he definitely didn't deserve comfort. He did not.

He sat there staring at the white wall in front of him for what felt like hours. Or maybe it was hours, he honestly didn't know. He didn't want to know.

He didn't even notice when someone knocked or when the door opened softly and then was closed. He didn't when she sat next to him. He did notice, however, when she turned his head with her soft tiny hands and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to – " She started.

Percy shook his head. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have ambushed you and I should have waited. I'm so sorry if we can't be friends anymore, Beth. I really am. I really want to be your best friend again."

She sniffled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "That's too bad, because I don't want you to."

Percy's eyes filled with tears and he thought, _she doesn't even want to be friends again. _

"Percy, listen to me. I want to be your best friend. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be everything." Annabeth took a deep breath. "Perseus Jackson, I'm in love with you."

Percy eyes widened as her mini-speech progressed before they kissed. He wasn't sure who kissed who, but he was pretty damn sure that he had almost attacked her.

Her lips felt exactly like he imagined them to be all these years. And now he could truly say that.

Annabeth had never felt this before. As she kissed him, she could feel their energy pouring into each other. She could feel how much he loved her and wanted her. She wanted him to feel how she felt the exact same thing.

In that moment, she could go back to the moments where she had refused to even look at him because of the intensity his eyes seemed to hold. Now, she couldn't imagine why she had been so stubborn when they could have been doing exactly this all along.

They broke apart for air and gazed at each other. "I'm sorry." She blurted out.

Percy's sea-green eyes swirled with confusion. "For what?"

"For being so stubborn. We could have been doing this all along." Annabeth murmured as she stared at his lips and licked her lips with anticipation.

Percy laughed genuinely and said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you for years, Wise Girl."

"I guess I wasn't being such a 'Wise Girl', huh, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth mumbled before leaning in again and capturing his bottom lip with hers.

…..

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked hesitantly the next day at lunch once she stopped in front of Thalia's regular seat.

Thalia looked up with worried eyes from her disgusting school lunch. "Yes?"

"What is going on?" Annabeth blurted out, the worry from before was now replaced by anger. "Why are you so angry?"

"I wasn't. Not at you. My mom... she decided to leave. I was angry at her for leaving my brother and me and I took it out on you. In some weird way, it seemed like you were leaving Percy... and I related it to my own situation... I am so sorry, Annie." Thalia said with tear-filled eyes.

Annabeth's mouth fell open at the same time she fell into the seat next to Thalia's. "Thals, I'm sorry about your mom..."

Thalia shook her head and the two girls hugged.

Percy smiled from a distance and fist-bumped Nico who looked pretty proud of himself.

"So, what are you going to do?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico sighed, "I don't know. I mean, Thalia doesn't want to go to her dad... and Jason...well, I haven't talked to Jason..."

**A/N: I will do the second part to the this story. To be clear - another chapter but this time from Thalia-Nico and Piper - Jason side. I will probably still include a little Percy-Annabeth and maybe I'll continue the Reyna storyline. **

**What did you guys think? Review or add or both! They both make me happy!**

**jlom**


End file.
